


Same Setting, Different Circumstances

by blueabsinthe



Series: [Community: lawandorder100 drabbles] [35]
Category: Law & Order
Genre: Community: lawandorder100, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-20
Updated: 2009-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Connie in the bathroom, and Connie reminisces about something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Setting, Different Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> Vague reference to 'By-Perjury'. 'Bathroom' challenge.

“You couldn’t wait until later?” she joked, giving a small roll of her hips, and smirked at his sharp intake of breath.

“Shh …” he ordered, clutching her leg tightly against his side.

The smell of hand soap and paper towel dispenser was the only indication of where they were.

She bit down on her lip as a particular thought occurred to her.

“Something wrong, Connie?”

“Just thinking about how this is the second time you’ve been caught with your pants nearly down in a bathroom again,” she teased.

He pressed closer to her. “This is under far different, and better circumstances. Wouldn’t you agree, Connie?”

“I would indeed.”


End file.
